Quick inline search tools have become very popular in recent years. They function by instantly refreshing the displayed search results after each change in the user-entered search query. After a user enters a few characters, the search results list is quickly narrowed to a workable size. The user benefits by finding what is being searched for more quickly than by using previous methods.
However even after the user has provided his entire search query, the desired result may not be readily visible in the displayed list.